Just Being Serenity
by readingxwriting
Summary: An orpan lives life believing her parents are dead. After adoption she finds her mother old letter. Suddenly she believes her mother is still alive and she's determined to find her. She journeys with friends,betrayl,and villians. Will she find justice?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the book itself, I leave that up to the brilliant writer known as J K Rowling.

**Notes**: It's not really a chapter but a letter. This story is pretty much about an adopted girl who needs to learn who her mother is. This chapter is just a letter.

**Introduction**

_Dear Serenity Amaya Chang,_

_It's been too long, hasn't it Serenity? I miss you. I know you probably feel a bit of resentment from me and you just don't care. You may think I've neglected you and not been there for you but wrong you are. I've watched you, my dear. _

_I've only got to watch you up to your eleventh birthday. You look a lot like me. If I were to walk with you this moment you would probably be considered as my sister. There's lots to tell you but so little time. You're supposed to read this at your thirteenth birthday so you won't be too angry to read it._

_Let's start with your father. Well it was a tragic thing that happened but I don't resent having you at all. Well I met your father at school; he took a liking to me. He was a handsome bloke er—man. He was about seventeen or sixteen when he first asked me on a date. He was so funny, your father._

_Well he was participating in a deadly competition. I really hoped this wouldn't happen to him. It was so tragic. He died in this competition—murdered to be exact. I cried day and night. I was surprised to learn I didn't flood the city._

_I went back to school and fell in love again. It felt great to get out there again. I began to felt guilty when I finally shared his first kiss with him. I just couldn't believe that I bounced back quickly. There was a lot on my mind._

_I know what your thinking. Why did I let myself be unhappy? Why didn't I except the love as it graciously leapt on my lap? That reason will come soon enough my princess but I still have much to explain._

_I began to use this bloke er—boy to get him to tell me about your father's death. I was selfish. I wanted information. I wanted to know as much as I could about the death so I could stop myself from crying. I wanted to know if he fought for his dear life so I—you could be proud._

_He began to realize I was taking advantage of them and frankly he tried to stop me from talking about him. I didn't stop though and I knew he was tired of talking about your father. I also got jealous of his friend that was a girl. I had the green monster in me. What is it you kids say? Lol? _

_Then this boy and me began to drift apart fast. We weren't clicking like we used to. We wouldn't laugh and date anymore. We sort of "fell apart". I wasn't very happy though. I'm glad he married his true love and we're still good friends—till I disappeared of course. _

_Here comes the part about you. Do you know why I felt guilty about liking other men? Do you know why He and I fell apart? Well because of you. I never got to tell your father but I was holding his baby._

_We had it. I know I don't have to explain it because you probably went over it in health class. I knew it was a horrible idea. He said we were safe. It—if you know what I mean—broke. _

_I worried for weeks. I got my result a week later. You know what it said? It said positive. I was crying my eyes out after I received the news. I never told your father that he was a father. I never got the chance to either._

_Now you must be wondering why I left you where you are today. I did it because I was sixteen. We had it when I was fifteen and he died before I let him know the news. I know I was stupid to agree to that but I also felt the urge of having it. Look where it ended. Though I don't ever resent having you._

_You know what I did? I concealed my stomach with magic. It was an Illusion charm. People didn't suspect a thing. During the summer, I flew to America—preferably Salem, Massachusetts and gave birth to you on August Fifteenth, exact date of when you should have been born._

_I gave you your name and hastily went to the orphanage. I placed you their and I put protection over you and watched you every day. I loved you but I couldn't tell my parents who still believe I have only two children, who are twin girl and they're two months old. My husband knows and he watched you too, sweetie. We all watched you._

_Well you probably had about enough of me. You obviously want to know more about you don't you? Well first of all you are of the Chinese, Japanese, and Korean descendant. You have a bit of Scottish of you—your father. You are beautiful and gained most of my looks and intelligence._

_There is more important things about you pertaining to your father. You have his smile. You also have his kindness, sweetness, and funniness. You are also fun to be around. You don't have much pride and you're so nice to everyone. Your brave—like your father. I can't imagine a person more like him._

_He also told me an important thing about your name. He was the one who wanted to have a daughter named Serenity Hope but I told him that he'll have to pick one if he wanted to marry me (We had plans of marriage even though he never knew he had a child). He choose Serenity and I said what about her middle name? He said a Japanese name because he always thought that would suit his daughter best. I suggested Sango but that started with an S. He looked online and loved the sound of Amaya. He thought that was the best name. I fulfilled his wish. I wish he were here so we could raise you together._

_Happy early or belated birthday, Serenity! I know a delayed response. I want to celebrate with you Serenity. I wish you, luck in your life, Serenity? You will always have my protection til death come your way._

_I've watched you Serenity. I know a family will come to see your true potential but you are my sweet daughter. You shine like the sun and glow like the moon. Serenity, I have utmost trust towards you to lead a healthy fun-filled life. Let Grace and Peace be multiplied unto you. _

_Love,_

_Mummy_


	2. The Burrow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the book itself, I leave that up to the brilliant writer known as J K Rowling.

**Notes**: This was going to be a diary but I decided against it for various reasons. I hope you like this story because my others are going down the drain well every one except for Unknown Riches—anyway this chapter is about her going to her new home. It's 2009.

**Chapter One**

"**The Burrow" **

The plane shifted as it move swiftly through the clouds. The passengers all talked with glee like nothing was happening. A raven-haired girl clutched her stomach. The plane had made her stomach do flip-flops all day. The talking stirred and louder it became.

Silence had come over her willingly. The seat next to her lied empty. She peered out the window to see the clear sky showing it's wondrous face everywhere. People all seemed to enjoy the plane ride like they weren't just going to fly down.

The girl had the pleasure to remember the reasons of having to be taking this flight. Everything seemed to blur out while she remembered earlier events taken place this morning of the date, August thirteenth. One am.

A tall light brunette with a clipboard revealed itself in a small, compacted room with four other girls in it. She had a huge grin painted on her small pink lips. The rooms were filled with luggage bags, valises, backpacks, and etcetera. The gray walls were bare. Everything was quiet.

A girl, resembling the one on the plane, rose from the hard bed. She appeared groggily because she was still asleep. The girl appeared to be Asian, like the girl on the plane, and she put her hands over her eyes to rub them gently.

The tall woman smile grew larger by the second as if she couldn't bear to contain the news to the girl. She groggily extracted her bed sheets looking out of the windows to see black engulfing the city. Her face was the entire look the tall woman needed to talk. It had said "What is going on, why are we up so early?"

The tall brunette ambulated towards the hard, white, mess bed and sat on it. She smoothed the gray skirt and smiled revealing her concealed pearly teeth. She looked as if she couldn't bare the news top be held any longer.

"You've been adopted, Serenity!" the brunette said showing off her huge grin. The grin had wiped itself away from the brown headed adult as she saw the girl's horror stricken face. She hadn't imagined seeing this painted on the girl's mouth but a huge smile. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I think I've heard you wrong, Miss Aimee." The girl known as Serenity said shaking her heads tremulously, "You hadn't happen to say I was adopted?" Serenity's chocolate eyes burned through the brunette's blue eyes. Miss Aimee nodded to let her know that is what she had said.

The memory would visit the girl on the plane. Serenity, the raven-haired Asian descendant knew that this ruined her and her friend's plans. Her brown eyes looked out towards the window. It was only one in the afternoon. This plane wouldn't go down unless the pilot was a wizard.

Tears streamed down her light slightly yellow face. Wizardry and Witchcraft. She remembered the first time she was informed of such an unlikely circumstance. Knowledge of this came about when she had only been eleven. After believing in fairies, giants, and witches and then being told they were untrue and finally you realized this whole other world that others had called a fantasy was real.

She knew it had been out of the orphanage's best interest but the truth should have been told. Serenity stared at her white, second-hand sneakers. Dirt hadn't greeted it at all. She stared at the soft gray-carpeted floor. Things seem to be going so fast. She never got the chance to take a breather.

The past had welcomed her again. Serenity saw her friend's expressions after being told of the misfortunate event. They all had a pact to stay an orphan until eighteen, which meant they could live together. The dream was short lived.

Flashbacks to the room of with the girls had shivers drive from the top to bottom of her back. Sleep fell over her. It welcomed her back to the time when she received the heart-breaking news.

A girl with braids in her hair arose to the moving of luggage. She looked at the Serenity with confusion. She saw her stricken expression.

"What's going on?" Demanded the girl with plaits in her black hair. She appeared to be of the African American descendant. Her deep brown eyes met with Serenity's chocolate eyes.

"I've been adopted, Cami" Serenity said sourly. She knew she shouldn't blame her friends but it still was inauspicious news and she wasn't very joyful.

The girl, known as Cami, put her hands on her hips and said, "Is it my fault your leaving?". Serenity shook her head, "Then stop jumping down my throat—Well who's the family stupid enough to take you, a know-it-all" Cami smiled after that.

Serenity chuckled too knowing she would miss Cami the most. Her funny and laid back personality. Her strong temper—fun to tamper with by playing pranks—her wisdom, and most of all her caring personality, knowing when comfort was needed and knowing when not to offer comfort.

Ellen, the eldest and most Chinese out of all of them, shot up at the word adoption. She pulled her hands over her eyes caressing them gently. Her lips pursed up to a pout. Ellen was one to miss to. She was smart but crazy as well, the oldest but lacked responsibility, the average kind of girl but acted all big.

"Who's been adopted? Can it be Lindsay?" Ellen retorted with a giggle. She did a somersault over the bed and got up. "If it's Serenity, I agree with Cami—who wants a stuck up know-it-all?"

Bridget got up too. Bridget—the prettiest—no actually Serenity thought of herself prettier and more had said Serenity was gorgeous than Bridget. Bridget was the tallest—most guy magnet—and the sweetest out of the pack of friends.

"You know I vote Lindsay out of the group because I'd miss Serenity too much and Lindsay's a crab." Bridget sweetly added to the other's remarks while throwing a pillow to the obviously awoken Lindsay. Serenity couldn't help but smile. Bridget had a way to be nice about everything—even the mean comments.

"Oh my flipping gawd!" Lindsay roared while rubbing her head where the pillow had been it. Lindsay, the grumpiest, the most developed, the meanest girl out of the pack, was a girl she would miss. Who else would be that insensitive? "So who adopted you and where are they located—must be far if they didn't want to meet you."

Serenity cleared her voice. "The people who've adopted me are the Weasley family. Well the parents are all out of children so they wanted to raise another but without having the strain of giving birth to another—not like they could, they seem old after what Miss Aimee described. They live in England. So I'll be flying at nine to England, What a great time I'll have,"

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Tears had been started and unable to stop. Bets have been made about how long she will stay until Serenity comes back. Laughter sprung from everywhere.

The plane shifted and moved even slower than usual. Serenity took out a picture that showed a newly wedded couple. It was a moving picture from the Weasley. The red-haired woman with a thin body and huge smile, Serenity assumed, was Molly Weasley as a young woman just getting married. She resembled Sarah Michelle Geller with red hair.

The redhead girl smiled at the green-eyed, freckled man, who Serenity assumed, that is known as Arthur. She revealed a big grin before turning away to the camera. Arthur, as the young groom, looked at the woman with the white dress, known as Molly, and kissed her hair before turning back to the camera.

"Wow…" Serenity gasped while looking at the current pictures of them. A plump woman with red hair looked at her husband seemed to be Molly. The man, who also was plump, looked at her happily while putting his hand on her shoulder.

They had changed from when they were young to now. Serenity wouldn't be surprised to know that Molly had other choices of grooms than Arthur. The plane was heading down and the intercom was being spoken into.

"Seatbelts should be put on, it looks like we will have made an early landing. We hoped you enjoyed the flight and fly on De Lair airlines once more." The woman said calmly.

Serenity's stomach seemed to flip-flop even more when the settled on the ground. After thanking God for arriving safely, she plopped off the plane and went inside Heathrow Airport. Baggage Claim wasn't far from there.

After receiving all of her numerous amounts luggage, She sat on the seats awaiting the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come. She looked at her choice of clothing wishing she had chose otherwise.

Blue and white shorts reaching only half of thighs, lavender tank top, and small black sweater zipped at the bottom and revealing purple top at the bottom did not escape her American ways. One look at her would make any Englishman think of her of being American.

A short, plump woman with a not-so-tall, plump man jumped to the front desk. Serenity noticed the closely resembled the man and wife in the picture of hers.

"We are looking for the De Lair airlines, did it land already?" The man said rather hurriedly.

"Yes, it has sir." The woman answered.

"Good, do you have a record of a girl whose name is Serenity aah-may-yay Chang?"

"No sir, I'll call for her though."

"There will be no need to." Serenity said while clearing her voice. The man and woman had relieved looks on their faces.

The red-haired, plump woman took her chubby arms to embrace Serenity as hard as she could because Serenity thought she was assuaged with relief. Serenity smiled weakly before letting go of the tight hug.

"You are as skinny as a stick, with my food you'll have meat on your bones in no time. You're taller than Ginny, my daughter, at this age. You developed a lot faster than Ginny too. You are going to make a fine addition to the family, a fine addition." The woman, clearly Mrs. Weasley, exclaimed with tears of joy streaming down her flushed face.

"Thank you…" Serenity replied confusedly while beckoning her luggage. Mr. Weasley, plump, freckled man taller than his wife, picked it up with magic and then apparated.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disagreement and muttered to herself "He knows muggles also share this Airport." She pulled Serenity out of the airport and took her to the Ford Angelina.

The car was a shade of light blue and seemed to fit only four people. Serenity didn't it would fit her numerous amount of luggage but quickly realized her mistakes as she remembered this was a magic family.

Traffic was horrible; cars were everywhere blocking any sort of detour available to the naked eye. The Weasley seemed interested in learning about Serenity. They enjoyed asking her questions and it passed the time.

Mr. Weasley asked, "What is the use of a rubber duck?" Serenity face soon fell at the sound of the question because she didn't know the answer. "You know a duck that muggles use?"

"Sir, the orphanage has a strict policy of who could reside in it so it strictly a wizard community. We went to wizard schools and we didn't inhabit the same place with muggles so we couldn't do harm to them." Serenity responded with what she hoped was a reasonable answer to satisfy Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was also interested in what had happen previously in Serenity's life. She came up with a few questions of her own.

"What school did you attend before coming here?" Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly.

"Well it was a co-ed parochial school which was called Scared Heart. We wore uniforms like in any ordinary Christian and Catholic based schools." Serenity said.

"How many uniforms did you own?"

"One, everything we bore was secondhand clothing. We got most of our clothes from thrift shops and our books were old ones used be richer students before us."

"Were you teased…?" Mrs. Weasley started before being interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

"Enough is enough. I think now is the time for invisibility apparition? Is it not?" Mr. Weasley said before making the car invisible and disapparating from the highway.

Soon Serenity found herself in traffic less highway. Gargantuan signs held up high revealed the word saying "**Now in ****Ottery St. Catchpole**"

The trip seemed to go faster and then another sign said "**Now out of** **Ottery St. Catchpole**" The car soon pulled up to a run down home that was skinny and tall. The car unlocked itself and Serenity came out of the door.

Serenity kind of expected riches but not a run down tower-like house, that's for sure. Mr. Weasley took the luggage and apparated inside.

"Hurry, Serenity, you must be famished from the long ride." Mrs. Weasley beckoned Serenity and they both ran inside.

Pots washing itself. Fabric be knitted by magic in a rocking chair obviously controlled by magic. Serenity took one good look at Mrs. Weasley after she took off her coat. She had rags on for clothing. The yellow dress was all patched up in places and her Hair was covered in a rag that acted as a bandana.

Serenity knew if she took one look at Mrs. Weasley, she now they were poor and worked like a dog to get every penny of what they made. Secondhand clothing and books all over again. Why her?

She knew she was being a bit selfish and she should learn to love everything and everyone. Mrs. Weasley was smiling at her. She was probably thinking that taking care of Serenity would be a piece of cake.

"Dear, let me show you to your room, why don't I?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a distinct English accent.

Serenity let Mrs. Weasley show her the room. It was bigger than the room she shared with four other girls that was for sure. She really didn't need this big of a room. She knew she would be content with whatever they gave her.

"Like it? I hope so; Arthur and I had it enlarged for you. We know your just going to love having a big space. This was Ginny's room and a bit a of Ron's room." Mrs. Weasley said getting all teary-eyed.

"I love it, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Serenity replied with content showed heavily in her voice and gave her a hug.

"Please call me Molly and if and when your ready, mum. Understand?" Mrs. Weasley demanded while wiping her tears, which seemed to spill all over the place even more.

"Yes, Mrs.—Molly."

"What's your full name? Serenity aah-may-yay Chang?" Molly asked.

"Um… no, it's Serenity a-maya Chang."

"Good-luck with packing, are you hungry, I'll fix you up some lunch okay." Molly said while running downstairs. Serenity got straight to packing.

Ten o' five, which read on the digital clock. It had been a long day. Serenity lied on the bed thinking about what will happen. Dinner had been longer than intended. She had helped around the kitchen, which got Mrs. Weasley all teary-ey

She knew this was going to be the rest of her life if she kept this good girl attitude all year round. She knew it would be hard. This was her life. The burrow is now her on home in which she is to inhabit for her long life.

--

**A/N**: This is the first chapter, obviously so review please.


End file.
